1. Technical Field
This application relates to managing storage space in storage systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A traditional storage array (herein also referred to as a “data storage system”, “disk storage array”, “disk array”, or simply “array”) is a collection of hard disk drives operating together logically as a unified storage device. Storage arrays are designed to store large quantities of data. Storage arrays typically include one or more storage array processors (SPs), for handling requests for allocation and input/output (I/O) requests. An SP is the controller for and primary interface to the storage array.
A storage array may be thought of as a system for managing a large amount of a resource, i.e., a large number of disk drives. Management of the resource may include allocation of a portion of the resource in response to allocation requests. In the storage array example, portions of the storage array may be allocated to, i.e., exclusively used by, entities that request such allocation.
The administrator of a storage array may desire to operate the array in a manner that maximizes throughput and minimizes response time. In general, performance of a storage array may be constrained by both physical and temporal constraints. Examples of physical constraints include bus occupancy and availability, excessive disk arm movement, and uneven distribution of load across disks. Examples of temporal constraints include bus bandwidth, bus speed, spindle rotational speed, serial versus parallel access to multiple read/write heads, and the size of data transfer buffers.
Large storage arrays today manage many disks that are not identical. Storage arrays use different types of disks and group the like kinds of disks into tiers based on the performance characteristics of the disks. A group of fast but small disks may be a fast tier (also referred to as “higher tier” or “high tier”). A group of slow but large disks may be a slow tier (also referred to as “lower tier” or “low tier”). It may be possible to have different tiers with different properties or constructed from a mix of different types of physical disks to achieve a performance or price goal. Storing often referenced, or hot, data on the fast tier and less often referenced, or cold, data on the slow tier may create a more favorable customer cost profile than storing all data on a single kind of disk.
A storage tier may be made up of different types of disks, i.e., disks with different redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) levels, performance and cost characteristics. In the industry there have become defined several levels of RAID systems. RAID (Redundant Array of Independent or Inexpensive Disks) parity schemes may be utilized to provide error detection during the transfer and retrieval of data across a storage system.
Data storage systems, such as disk drives, disk storage arrays, network storage devices, storage area networks, and the like, are called upon to store and manage a significant amount of data (e.g., gigabytes, terabytes, petabytes, etc.) that is written and read by many users. For example, a traditional storage array may include a collection of hard disk drives operating together logically as a unified storage device. Storage arrays are typically used to provide storage space for a plurality of computer file systems, databases, applications, and the like. For this and other reasons, it is common for physical storage arrays to be logically partitioned into chunks of storage space, called logical units, or LUs. This allows a unified storage array to appear as a collection of separate file systems, network drives, and/or volumes.